


4. In The Moment Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 10 types of kisses, Fluff, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: A split second in the kitchen with two nerds who are sickeningly sweet.





	4. In The Moment Kiss

“ _ He’s got blue eyes,  deep like the sea, they roll back when he’s laughing at me… _ ”

He’s never heard Danny actually sing. Not before now, and he knows Danny’s changed the words of the song slightly, but as he’s dancing along to the radio and singing along, Steve can’t help but feel mesmerized. He’s so relaxed, so content and so  _ beautiful  _ as he goes on, unaware that he’s being watched. It’s a thing of wonder, Steve decides. This ease, the way Danny feels safe enough to be so carefree. 

He moves in and wraps his arms around Danny’s hips, the blond melting back into him without hesitation, Steve swaying them in time to the music, both of them with their eyes closed as they soak up the intimacy of the moment, and he’s not at all ready for Danny spinning in his embrace, hands on his face and lips meeting his in a soft, chaste display, Steve’s hands resting on the other man’s sides, smiling as he returns the kiss, humming softly as he watches his partner’s face for a long second. 

“What was that for?”

Danny’s reply leaves him a little breathless.

“You just feel too damn good right now… guess I couldn’t help myself.”

It’s sweet, and disarming and painfully perfect, Steve stealing another kiss and thinking that he’s starting to like impulsive Danny. 


End file.
